diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Gilneas
Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Vorwort Die Informationen aus diesem Guide stammen aus diversen Quellen, wie dem englischen WoW-Wiki, bei welchem ich die Beiträge teils nur ins Deutsche übersetzt habe, aus anderen Fanseiten und seit Ankündigung von Cataclysm auch der offiziellen Seite World of Warcrafts. Ich hoffe durch diese Informationszusammenfassung einen guten Überblick über die Fakten und Annahmen zum Thema Gilneas zu geben, sodass der Einstieg für den ein oder anderen etwas leichter fällt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Allgemeine Informationen * Einwohner: Unbekannt * Staatsform: Erbmonarchie * Anführer: Lord Genn Graumähne * Hauptstadt: Gilneas-Stadt * Zugehörigkeit: Allianz * Wappen: thumb|194px|Das schwarze Banner Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Geographie Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Die Halbinsel Gilneas Das Königreich Gilneas ist eine Menschennation, die von Lord Genn Graumähne regiert wird und vor vielen Jahrhunderten aus dem Königreich der Arathi hervorging. Es liegt südlich des Silberwalds auf dem Kontinent Lordaeron. Kliffe umgeben die Halbinsel Gilneas im Westen, Süden und Osten. Außerdem gehört die Insel Zul’Dare zum Königreich (http://www.wowwiki.com/images/c/ca/LordaeronLoC.JPG) . Das Wetter ist meist stürmisch und kalt (zu vergleichen mit dem Nord- und Ostseeklima oder Südengland). Flora und Fauna wirken recht trostlos und kalt; eine raue Umgebung, teils bedeckt mit fahlen Nadelbäumen(wunderbar zu sehen im Trailer zu Gilneas), ausgenommen der Süden Gilneas‘, in welchem es eine größere Waldfläche mit gespenstischer Ausstrahlung zu sehen gibt. An dieser Stelle sei auch an Tim Burtons „Sleepy Hollow“ erinnert, zu welchem nicht wenige Parallelen existieren. Mehrere kleine Dörfer bedecken das Land, die Hauptstadt Gilneas-Stadt hingegen liegt recht zentral. Die Architektur ist dabei sehr kalt und düster gehalten; das Land hat seinen ganz eigenen Baustil. Zusammen mit der Mode erinnert es stark an das alte London des viktorianischen Zeitalters. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Die Insel Zul'Dare Zul’Dare ist eine Insel am südlichen Rand der Baradin Bucht und liegt südlich Gilneas‘. Aufgrund des Klangs des Namens ist zu vermuten, dass es einst von Trollen bewohnt wurde. Die Insel ist Teil des Königreichs Gilneas und ist nahezu unberührt von jeglicher Zivilisation. Kul Tiras entsandte Schiffe in die Nähe der Inselkliffe und schickte Brieftauben mit der Bitte um Hilfe aus, erhielten bisher allerdings keine Antwort. Außerdem kehrten einige Schiffe nie zurück. Seitens Kul Tiras wird vermutet, dass sich die Streitkräfte der Naga in dieser Gegend verschanzt hätten und Gilneas sich in ihrer Gewalt befände. Während des zweiten Krieges hatten Orcs auf der Insel eine Basis errichtet, um von dort ihre Angriffe auf Lordaerons Küsten zu führen. Später wurde diese von den Streitkräften der Allianz entdeckt und zerstört. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Geschichte Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Der zweite Krieg Zu Beginn des zweiten Krieges war Gilneas eine der mächtigsten Menschennationen. Weiter war Lord Genn Graumähne kein großer Unterstützer der Lordaeron-Allianz unter König Terenas und der Ansicht, dass seine eigenen Armeen in der Lage wären, es mit jeder Bedrohung aufzunehmen. Trotz der drohenden Invasion durch die Orcs im zweiten Krieg verwehrte Gilneas der Allianz lange Zeit seine Unterstützung. Zwar war Admiral Daelin Prachtmeer in der Lage die Orcs von den Küsten Gilneas‘ fernzuhalten, jedoch fühlte sich Lord Graumähne durch die Angriffe auf gilneassisches Territorium gegen Ende des Krieges genötigt, sich der Allianz anzuschließen. Jedoch geschah dies weniger aus Angst vor einer Niederlage als aus Bequemlichkeit. Denn er beabsichtigte damit, sich so von ihr während des Krieges schützen zu lassen und auf diese Weise Verluste im eigenen Heer zu ersparen. Außerdem war es in seinem Interesse, eine Führungsrolle zu übernehmen. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Die Alterac-Krise Während der Alterac-Krise spielte das Königreich eine wichtige Rolle. Ein Neffe des Verräters Lord Perenolde, Lord Prestor (in Wahrheit Todesschwinge), war nach dem Verrat nach Gilneas geflohen und Graumähne versuchte diesen als Thronfolger Alteracs einsetzen. Eine Basis in Alterac würde Gilneas Zugang zu Resourcen geben, die das südliche Königreich nicht hatte. Nachdem Prestor spurlos verschwunden war, setzte sich allerdings König Terenas durch, indem er Alterac annektierte. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Ende des zweiten Krieges und die Folgen Nachdem die Horde am Dunklen Portal geschlagen worden war, stellte sich nurmehr die Frage, was mit den gefangenen Orcs geschehen sollte. Hierfür lies König Terenas Internierungslager errichten, in denen die Orcs gefangen gehalten wurden. Dadurch entstanden jedoch laufende Kosten, weshalb Terenas sich dazu entschied, eine Steuer gegenüber allen Mitgliedern der Allianz zu entrichten. Lord Graumähne plädierte in Folge dessen wuterzürnt dafür, die Orcs zu töten. Nachdem Lordaeron dieser Forderung nicht nachkam, verließ er die Allianz und orderte den Bau des Graumähnenwalls an, um Gilneas so von der Außenwelt abzuschotten (http://www.wowwiki.com/images/5/5e/Greymane.JPG). Die Errichtung des Walls fand etwa in den Jahren 16 – 20 statt. Er sollte bis zu den, in naher Zukunft, auftretenden Ereignissen jeder Bedrohung stand halten. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Anlass der Isolation Entgegen der Meinung vieler hat sich Gilneas weder aus Feigheit, noch aufgrund der Seuche von der Außenwelt abgeschottet. Wenn man die obigen Jahreszahlen betrachtet, dürfte auffallen, dass der Bau des Walls bereits lange vor Ausbruch dieser abgeschlossen war. Der offizielle Anlass, die Erhebung der Steuern aufgrund der Kosten der Internierungslager, mag ausschlaggebend gewesen sein. Jedoch ist anzunehmen, dass dies nur ein Vorwand seitens Lord Graumähne war, um sich von der Allianz loszusagen und wieder den eigenen Interessen nachzugehen. "Damn the orcs, damn the Alliance, and damn you! The last thing Gilneas needs is sponges from other nations drawing from our resources, Dalaran wizards meddling with our affairs, and someone else’s enemies killing our soldiers! Gilneas is its own nation and it always will be. This is the last time I’ll ever talk to you, Terenas, so I hope you were listening." – Lord Genn Graumähne auf dem letzten diplomatischen Konzil der Allianz, festgehalten von Mystrum Runentanz Wie aus dieser Rede zu entnehmen ist, ging es Graumähne mehr um die entstehenden Nachteile, die aus einem Bündnis in der Regel hervorgehen. Konkret in diesem Fall war es unter anderem so, dass Dalaran sich während der Alterac-Krise in die innenpolitischen Angelegenheiten Gilneas‘ eingemischt hatte, was Lord Graumähne nicht sonderlich zusagte. Alles in allem war die Allianz zu dieser Zeit stärker von Gilneas abhängig, als umgekehrt, was ihm diese Entscheidung nicht sonderlich schwer gemacht haben dürfte. Er erachtete Gilneas als mächtig genug, es mit jeder Bedrohung aufzunehmen und lehnte deshalb Unterstützung grundsätzlich ab. Bis vor kurzem schien es der rechte Weg zu sein, doch das Schicksal sollte Lord Graumähne eine Lektion in Demut erteilen. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Der Bruderkrieg – Auslöser und Folgen Während die ersten Jahre nach Errichtung des Graumähnenwalls ruhig verlaufen sein dürften, sollte sich dies allzu bald ändern, als der Fluch der Worgen über das Land herfiel. Bisher ist nicht bekannt, ‚wie‘ dieses dunkle Unheil über die Menschen des Landes herein brach, doch die Auswirkungen sprechen Bände. Der Fluch verwandelte gewöhnliche Bürger in bestialische Worgen, wodurch sie jegliches Gefühl für ihre Menschlichkeit verloren und den animalischen Trieben dieser Kreaturen unterlagen. Infolge dessen kam es zum Kampf zwischen den Infizierten und jenen, welche dieses Schicksal bisher nicht heimgesucht hatte, einem Bürgerkrieg, der aufgrund der rasanten und seuchenhaften Verbreitung des Fluches (auch hier ist noch nicht bekannt ‚wie‘ er sich ausbreitet, bzw. übertragen wird) bald epische Ausmaße annehmen und das Reich in Trümmer legen sollte, dem unter Einheimischen sogenannten Bruderkrieg. Neben den Anstrengungen, der Ausbreitung des Fluches durch gewaltsames Entgegenwirken (gezielte Jagd auf Worgen, gefolgt von einer Hinrichtung der selbigen) Einhalt zu gebieten, arbeiten auch die Alchemisten und Magier an einer Lösung des Problems, wenngleich diese beiden Fraktionen dadurch in einen heftigen Streit miteinander geraten sind. Letztendlich, so viel ist bekannt, ist es den Alchemisten gelungen, ein Serum zu entwickeln, wodurch infizierte Bürger fortan auch in Worgengestalt die Kontrolle über ihre Sinne behalten und obendrein die Verwandlung selbst steuern können. Jedoch darf man davon ausgehen, daß das Verhalten Infizierter animalischer sein dürfte, als es zuvor der Fall war. Zwar ist nicht davon auszugehen, daß jeder gilneasse vom Fluch ergriffen wurde, doch die Folgen dessen und des Bruderkriegs sollten dennoch fatal sein. Das Reich liegt zu gewissen Teilen in Trümmern, noch immer dauert die Jagd auf, nicht mit dem Serum versorgte, Worgen an und zu allem Überfluss brach obendrein der Kataklysmus zeitgleich über Gilneas herein. Die Erdbeben, welche dadurch ausgelöst wurden, ebneten den Verlassenen einen Weg durch die Klippen, die das Reich vor einem Angriff von See her bis dahin schützten. So unterliegt die mitgenommene Nation nicht nur heftigen internen Spannungen, sondern steht zudem in einem Kriegsverhältnis zur Horde, allen voran den Verlassenen. Durch vorangegangene Gründe sollte deutlich ersichtlich sein, was Lord Graumähne letztendlich dazu veranlasst, seine Nation erneut der Allianz beitreten zu lassen. Welche Rolle die Nachtelfen bei der Integration des Reiches in Selbige spielen, ist bisher nicht bekannt. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Lord Genn Graumähne (Link zu einem Bild von Genn Graumähne: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/wowwiki/images/f/ff/Genngraymane_blizzcon.jpg) Lord Genn Graumähne ist der König Gilneas‘, entspringt dem Adelsstand der Wölfe. Sein Alter dürfte etwa 70 Jahre betragen. Er ist ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit ausgeprägten charakteristischen Merkmalen, allen voran Stolz, Arroganz, List und Entschlossenheit. Als Veteran der alten Schule ist das Vaterland für ihn sein oberstes Gut. Was die innenpolitischen Angelegenheiten betrifft pflegt er einen ausgeprägten Militarismus. Über seine Familie ist bisher nicht viel bekannt; lediglich von einem Sohn mittleren Alters namens Liam Graumähne weiß man. Er unterstützte während der Alterac-Krise Lord Prestor als Nachfolger Perenoldes, sodass Alterac Gilneas‘ in Folge dessen als Vasall unterstünde. Jedoch scheiterte dieser Plan. Er und seine Armee standen im zweiten Krieg der Allianz bei, doch im Anschluss daran stellte sich für Genn Graumähne bald heraus, dass die Allianz mehr von Gilneas profitierte als umgekehrt, woraufhin er den Graumähnenwall errichten ließ. Als König einer der mächtigsten Menschennationen war er der Ansicht, dass seine Truppen es mit jeder Bedrohung aufnehmen könnten und blieb nach Lord Lothars Aufruf zur Einheit ungerührt. Seitdem wurde es ruhig um ihn und die Nation, welche er führte. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Menschen und Kultur Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Allgemein Trotz der offensichtlichen Abneigung gegenüber der Allianz hegten die Bewohner Gilneas‘ keine Sympathie für die Orcs sowie deren Verbündete und waren zu einem Kampf mit jenen jederzeit gewappnet. Wie ihr Anführer sind sie zäh und schroff. Als extreme Isolationisten unterstützten sie den Bau des Graumähnenwalls. Hinter der Mauer gehen sie vor allem der Landwirtschaft, der Jagd und anderen Dingen nach, um ihr Land nach Leibeskräften zu unterstützen. Die meisten Sprechen die gewöhnliche Gemeinsprache. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Der Lichtglaube und Paladine Die Menschen Gilneas‘ haben ihren Glauben im Licht, jedoch nicht in der Selben Intensität, wie einige andere Menschennationen. An erster Stelle steht unzweifelhaft die Zukunft der eigenen Nation, weshalb Religion nur einen sekundären Platz in der Gesellschaft einnimmt. Was die Existenz von Paladinen in Gilneas betrifft, dürfte es sich so verhalten, dass sie wohl mehr eine Rarität darstellen. Gilneas war nicht lange Mitglied der Allianz und hatte deshalb kaum Gelegenheit, seine Soldaten zu solchen auszubilden. Hinzu kommt, dass sich die Mentalität Gilneas‘ nicht mit den Prinzipien der Paladine verträgt. Während es innerhalb der Grenzen üblich ist, für sein Land ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste alles zu geben und dabei auch die Moral zu vernachlässigen, ist ein Paladin gerade was die Moral betrifft, darauf angewiesen, diese zu beachten. Wenn man danach geht, dürften zumindest überzeugte Paladine im Militär Gilneas‘ nicht sonderlich angesehen sein, da sie zum einen die Religion des Lichtes über Gilneas stellen und zum anderen nicht dazu bereit sein können, alle Prinzipien und moralischen Grundsätze im Notfall über den Haufen zu werfen. Ihnen fehlt der fanatische Nationalismus, der in diesem Land Gang und Gäbe ist. Ein Paladin, der sich voll und ganz dem Nationalismus hingibt und dabei die Prinzipien des Lichtes vernachlässigt, ist wiederum kein richtiger Paladin. Es bleibt fraglich, ob er mit dieser Vorgehensweise überhaupt auf seine erweiterten Kräfte zugreifen könnte. Ob es einen Orden gibt, ist unklar. Sollte dem so sein, dann wohl mehr in kleinerem Kreise. Unterstützt wird diese Aufstellung vor allem, da für die Worgen als Rasse der Engine nach keine Paladine bei der Klassenwahl zur Verfügung stehen werden. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Der Adelsstand Über den Adelsstand in Gilneas ist leider nicht viel bekannt. Es gibt im Reich zwei große Adelshäuser; das der Wölfe und das der Falken. Während die Wölfe dem Königshaus anzurechnen sind, stammen die Falken hingegen mehr aus dem bürgerlichen Raum. Zwar gibt es derzeit leider kein offizielles Beispiel für eine aus den Falken stammende Adelsfamilie, die Lordschaft Graumähne allerdings ist den Wölfen zugehörig. Es ist natürlich davon auszugehen, dass es noch einige andere, allerdings weniger bekannte, Adelshäuser gibt, die sich ebenfalls weiter unterteilen. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Das Militär „''Andere Nationen besitzen eine Armee, Gilneas ist eine Armee.''“ – Lord Viktor Wolfenfels Das Militär ist ein zentraler Bestandteil der Gesellschaft Gilneas‘ und wird als eines der besten – wenn nicht gar das Beste – der Welt angesehen. Die Standartrüstung ist, gemäß dem Banner, schwarz. Innerhalb der Armee herrschen absolute Disziplin und Gehorsam. Die Strafen für Zuwiderhandlungen von Befehlen sind hart ausgelegt, um derlei Fehler so gering als möglich zu halten. In den höheren Rängen des Militärs dürften vor allem Adlige vertreten sein, da eine angemessene Erziehung als Grundvoraussetzung für einen fähigen Kommandanten angesehen wird. Diese angemessene Erziehung ist nach vorherrschender Auffassung lediglich über ein wohlhabendes Adelshaus zu erreichen. Die niederen Ränge dürften mit allen anderen sozialen Schichten – vom Gutsmann bis hin zu Fischer - besetzt sein. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Die emotionalen Veränderungen durch Bruderkrieg und Worgendasein Durch den Fluch der Worgen ändert sich das Leben der Menschen Gilneas‘ auf drastische Weise. Dieses Volk macht ein enormes traumatisches Erlebnis durch, aus zwei Gründen. Zum einen liegt es in der dort vorherrschenden Mentalität, einen hohen Wert auf seine Heimat zu legen. Das Volk steht hinter Lord Genn Graumähne, dem Königshaus und hinter Gilneas. Nun, da das Reich im Begriff ist, zu fallen, dürfte das Gemüt der Bürger in eine enorme Verbitterung darüber umschlagen. Sie werden ihre Heimat nicht aufgeben und ihr treu bis zum Untergang beistehen; freilich nicht alle, jedoch ein großer Teil. Die zweite Hälfte des traumatischen Erlebnisses liegt im zukünftigen Dasein als Worgen. Sie verloren einen Teil ihrer Menschlichkeit und sind nur durch ein Serum dazu in der Lage, nicht vollständig die Kontrolle zu verlieren. An dieser Stelle kommt es auf die Person selbst an. Versinkt sie in Selbstmitleid, schmeißt den Glauben an die Nation hin und lässt den Fluch mehr und mehr an sich zehren (die Emo-Version) oder reißt sich zusammen, zieht Nutzen aus dem Fluch und entfaltet damit ein Potential, daß ihr (der Person) als gewöhnlicher Mensch überhaupt nicht zur Verfügung gestanden hätte. Und, beim schwarzen Banner, der Fluch bringt gar Großes mit sich. Der Schlüssel zum Erfolg liegt in der Disziplin, etwas, das ein anständiger gilneassischer Soldat zur Genüge in sich tragen dürfte. Letztendlich dürfte also zwischen zwei Typen zu unterscheiden sein. Jene, die sich ihrem Schicksal kampflos beugen und jene, die aus einem Fluch einen Segen machen. Nun könnte man davon ausgehen, daß innerhalb der Gesellschaft tiefe Gräben zwischen Infizierten und nicht-Infizierten entstehen und weitergeführt zwischen solchen Infizierten, die sich aufgeben und jenen, welche an sich arbeiten. Mit Blick auf das stark ausgeprägte Gemeinschaftsgefühl in Gilneas – Gilneassen sind größtenteils keine Individualisten – ist jedoch davon auszugehen, daß über diese Unterschiede untereinander hinweggesehen und stattdessen versucht wird, einander zu unterstützen; und wenn es letztendlich nur zum Wohle der Nation geschieht. Einzige Ausnahme bilden hierbei wilde Worgen ohne Chance auf Serum. Diese sind nichts weiter als eine Gefahr für die Gesellschaft. Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg In eigener Sache Ich warne an dieser Stelle auch sogleich davor, Gilneassen zu sehr als Worgen zu sehen. Sie sind immer noch Menschen; Menschen, die von einem Fluch belastet sind; einem Fluch wiederum, der sich durch ein Serum grob im Zaum halten lässt. Sie sind ‚keine‘ Werwölfe, die urplötzlich eine überwältigende Bindung an den Vollmond entwickeln; sie sind ‚keine‘ Bluttrinker; sie haben ‚nicht‘ das Bedürfnis, Wild zu reißen und sie brauchen kein Alphatierchen in ihrer Umgebung. Sie sind Gilneassen, denen ein Fluch anhängt; keine vollendeten Worgen. Letztere waren sie so lange, bis sie das Serum erhielten und inwiefern nun das Verhalten der Worgen, in die sie verwandelt wurden den ‚echten‘ – jenen, aus einer anderen Dimension – ähnelte, wissen wir nicht. ‚Freilich‘ – um auch das nicht auszulassen – wird es Tendenzen geben. Das Verhalten Infizierter wird, wie ich oben bereits einmal erwähnte, möglicherweise animalischer als zuvor sein, vielleicht ist auch der Vollmond ein ‚klein wenig‘ anzüglicher als zuvor. In gewisser Weise wird der Fluch der Worgen auf jeden Fall Einfluss auf ihr Verhalten nehmen. Jedoch wird sich all das, dem Serum sei Dank, sehr in Grenzen halten. Der Grund weshalb ich das hier so explizit erwähne ist ganz einfach. Es ist, dank diverser Fantasyromane, Mythen etc. zum Thema Werwolf sehr leicht, sich unter Worgen etwas Falsches vorzustellen und so auf die schiefe Bahn zu kommen. „Werwolfvampire“, die in Goldhain Jungfrauen schwängern wird es am Ende mehr als genug geben; tut euch selbst den Gefallen und geht den vernünftigeren Weg. In diesem Sinne danke ich fürs Lesen Gruß Viktor Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Quellen * WoW-Wiki * Blizzplanet * Offizielle Cataclysm-Seite Bild:Gilneas2Test.jpg Links * Original-Thread von Viktor (Abordnung Gilneas) Kategorie:Guides